Pain
by laurah2493
Summary: Hermione is left behind that day at the manor. Voldemort decides to make an example of her and execute her using the dark mark. everyone in the order will see her death. How can her friends help her now?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. Before hand I make no apologies for spelling, grammar ect I am dyslexic and have tried my best I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 1

Pain! Pain was all I had felt since they left. Knives ripped through my body every time they cast that god forsaken curse. Stringing thought together was becoming more and more difficult. The only respite I got is when Bellatrix switched from her wand to the knife. I almost relished the times when the knife was slicing my skin.

How much time had passed since Harry and Ron had left I couldn't comprehend. My time was marked by the switching of wand to knife and the small amount of time I had to my self when I was thrown into a cage and suspended above the entrance hall. During these times I had managed to glean some information from the passing deatheaters. I knew Voldemort was coming and soon. He planned to record my execution, some how, and send it to the Order. I knew there was little hope for me but I would be brave and not give in to the pain.

The day of his arrival it was obvious. I was not taken from my cage in the morning, house elves scurried to and fro through the many halls preparing. The aura of the mansion had changed, it was dark to begin with but the foreboding emanating from the walls was palpable. Deatheaters flowed into the mansion throughout the morning. The old grandfather clock in the hall way chimed twelve when my caged was not so gently lowered to the floor. I was yanked out and sent sprawling onto my hands and knees. Knowing not to rise from my knees now I slowly lifted myself into a more dignified position raising my head proudly as though I was on my feet.

I knelt waiting for his arrival. I didn't have to wait long before a cold wind blew through the mansion signalling his arrival, even though all the windows and curtains were closed. As the smoke descended from around him revealing the foul being that was Lord Voldemort. His snake slithered from around his shoulders clunking to the floor and moving its way down the hall before its master. The deatheaters parted for him, like the seas for Moses. I felt him sweep past me as he moved towards the dining room.

A hand thrust itself into my hair and dragged me to my feet, shoving me in the direction of the dining room. I dragged my feet as much as possible trying to delay the inevitable for as long as possible.

I was thrown to the floor on to my already bruised knees. His long disgusting toes curled the ground in front of me.

"CRUCIO!" rang through the hall. Knives pierced me over and over. Forcing air out of my lung and not letting me draw anymore in. everything crumpled on me forcing me to lay face down on the floor. I bit the inside of my mouth refusing to scream for them. A metallic taste passed across my tongue. When he lifted the curse the knives slowly withdrew themselves from me. When the last had finally left I could draw a much-needed breath. Each movement was agony. Every breath felt like I was drawing water into my lungs.

"Draco. Hold her." He commanded, this was quickly followed by a quiet,

"Yes my Lord." Footsteps came slowly towards me. One hand held my should pinning me in position. The other took hold of my left arm extending it towards Lord Voldemort. His voice slithered its way round the room, seeping into every ear.

"Hermione Granger. You have been Mr Malfoy's guest for over a week now, I do hope he has treated you appropriately." A ripple of laughter pulsed through the room "we are here today to see that you are shown the true meaning of your station… the dark mark can only be taken by those worthy of it. The rest…" he smirked "of lesser blood die the most painful, slow death." He lowered himself to my level on the floor. He slowly rolled up my sleeve revealing the soft skin of my forearm. He moved the pale wood of his wand over my arm tracing intricate patterns in the arm above it. Beginning small the pain soon began to explode into an inferno. I could see the blackness slowly expanding over my arm in elaborate swirls. A scream was ripped from me. I couldn't stop myself. It went on and on. My eyes were open I could see everything around me. Even through the pain I could see the twisted smiles on the surrounding deatheaters faces. I could see the black hair of Bellatrix as she skipped gleefully round and round. Finally I could see Draco. The usually cold eye held pity, sorrow and sadness; fear was etched into his face. He had no wish to be here or for me to be here either.

The world fuzzed around the edges as the pain climbed to its agonising peak and came crashing back down. My head swam and breath left me. Was this is it? After all that pain was this slow slipping feeling the final boundary? A hand slowly moved my hair away from my face. I blinked into the light that was let through.

"Hermione?"

**Please let me know if this is a good start. I'm not fantastic at writing as I am dyslexic so any help is greatly appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you to drgonblue, Brittany, and tink brown for you reviews**

**I own nothing.**

**17****th**** march 2014**

Chapter 2

The hand quickly retracted from my face, as though I had burnt it. And the light was blocked out by what appeared to be another person. They were draped in dark robes and seemed tall and thin.

"Shit. How'd the mudblood survive?" a screech shattered the silence that had drifted over the room.

Hands roughly drug her from the ground pulling her into a kneeling position. She tried and tried to lift her head but it hung forwards as she had no energy left in her to even lift it. Everything hurt, her arm still stung where the dark mark was now etched into her skin. Forever it would be a badge of dishonour to all those that had no understanding of what had occurred. Fear. Fear is what filled her mind. Not of what was now to be done with her but of what would happen if she manage to return to her friends.

Discussion flowed round the room growing louder and louder. The roar that filled the room burnt her head.

"This had never happened before."

"Abomination"

The confusion and shock that filled the room was probably the only thing that saved her from immediately being Kavada'd.

A slow sly voice creped over the ruckus.

"The only way she could have survived is if her blood is pure and not as filthy as we believed it to be. " Snape spoke calmly and commanded the attention of the room without effort. He moved to Draco's side, who was still kneeling on the floor his eyes not having moved from Hermione. "Maybe a union would be the best way to use Miss Granger." He snidely suggested. " With how long the mark took to complete, she must have very pure blood my Lord" Voldemort swept from his position across the room to glare Snape in the eye. The greasy man stood his ground as the Dark Lord surveyed him.

"Who do you suggest Severus?"

"My lord that is your decision, not mine." Snape said as he bowed away appearing humble.

"Lucius! You owe me something after your failure at the ministry and Draco's failure to kill Dumbldore." He said turning swiftly to face the elder Malfoy who appeared green at the thought "Any how young Mr Malfoy seems rather taken by our mystery girl." A smirk passed so quickly over his face it made you wonder if it had been there at all. "Draco, bring your bride to me."

I felt his arms move around me and he gently picked me up from the kneeling position I was in. Pulling me to my feet, helping me across the room. As I stood the room began to spin and I could feel my heart beating in my head. I fell limply against Malfoy. Words were exchanged around me, I couldn't comprehend what was being said. My arm was pulled forward and a knife run over my skin. Malfoy pressed his lips to the welling of blood on my forearm and I felt a tugging behind my belly button. The process was repeated on Malfoys arm and it was presented to me. I look over into Draco's eyes, he gives me a slight nod and I place my lips to his arm just like he did with me. I can feel the magic moving around me. The air seems alive around us swirling in unending spirals. My dizziness seems to escalate and the darkness closes in around me again.

Hermione clung to Draco like her life depended on it, as her head swam. He pulled her arms around his neck and helped her to turn her back and leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

Chapter 3

I helped her down on to the bed, I could hear her wincing with every movement. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed head hanging low, her limbs visibly shaking with the effort it had taken to get up to my room. I could feel the frustration rising within me. It quickly turned to anger, which could bubble over at any point.

Why had Snape suggested this?

Why did it have to be me?

Why did it have to be her?

At some point during my internal argument my anger had diffused some what. I just rolled my eyes and helped her swivel round on the bed so she could lie down. As she settled down into the bed, I changed into my bed clothes and got in next to her. Well there was no way I was sleeping on the sofa, it was my room after all.

****I woke in a soft bed, the walls had a dark red hue across them and the carpet looked luxuriously soft. The furniture was mainly dark wood or leather and very expensive. There was a big armchair sat in the corner of the room where a slim, blond lady sat. I looked towards where Draco should have been only to find an unmade, empty half of the bed. I swung my still painful leg over the side of the bed and sat up. Narcissa stood elegantly and handed me a robe, which I quickly pulled on as what little cloth was let of my old clothes hardly covered anything.

She sliently and gracefully lead me to another room and open a wardrobe. It was full of what appeared to be designer robes. She pulled out a set, handing them to me, she left the room to let me change into what I assumed would now be my new wardrobe.

I emerged a while later dressed in what had been presented to me. The black cloth felt nice next to my skin. The top was modest in fashion it had long sleeves, which were tight at the top of my arms but loosened towards my wrists. The lace across my chest revealed a little of my cleavage but in the darkness of the manor it would preserve any modesty I had left. Though it looked heavy the skirt was light weight and loose, reaching the floor it hid the boots I had on.

I stepped out of the room and came face to face with Narcissa.

"You look wonderful dear." She said to me and turned leading me back towards Draco's room. She opened the door and ushered me in behind her. Quickly shutting the door she turned to me a serious glare in her eyes.

I had woken the next morning and gotten up as normal, the only difference had been that there was a sleeping Granger, no Malfoy, in the bed. I had laid awake so long that night trying to figure out how she had survived the Dark Mark. Damn her.

I was in the kitchen when Lucius had found me. He had a stern face as he glowered at me. I had always shrank away from my fathers gaze but there was something in it today that stopped my usual reaction.

"come see me in my office." He murmured as he passed me. I grabbed an apple for breakfast throwing it from hand to hand with little effort. I grabbed one for her and headed back upstairs.

I entered the room and could feel that she wasn't there. I left the apple of the side where she would see it and left for my fathers study. Merlin only knows what he wanted.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing. I appologies for the spelling and grammar I know im terrible. **

**7****th**** aug 2014**

Chapter 4

Oh god. That was all that was going through my head after my discussion with my father. So that's what the Dark lord wants with her. Even I can't l don't want that happen to some one. I'm sure he has plenty of followers who would be willing to do that for him. Bellatrix would be more than willing.

I dragged myself up the staircase clinging to the banister. We had to talk about this and sooner rather than later. Merlin knows what he will do if he doesn't get good news soon, now that we have been given the task. I'm almost back to our room. Blergh! It still sounds horrible to me. As I near the room I can see my mother walking towards me. She nods at me in greeting as she passes and disappears down the corridor. I run my hands through my hair when I reach the door, not looking forward to the convocation that I was going to have to have.

As I enter the room and I am greeted with the back of Hermione's head, it tumbles in waves down her back. She is sat on the bed her head in her hands. Mother must have told her what father had just told me. I move to stand next to her not really knowing what to do or say.

"I take it mother has told you what we are to do?" she just nods at me. I do feel sorry for her. But this does affect me as well.

"How do you want to do this?" I ask. I don't think she can look at me right now. I try and get her to look at me. We need to discuss this. If we are to have the Dark Lords heir we need to talk. She keeps staring into her hands refusing to look at me. Merlin this woman can drive me to insanity. "Why wont you talk to me?" I shout at her. "Fine just let this happen to you."

"I am not going to just let this happen to me Malfoy." She whispered a hidden anger beneath the words. " There is no chance in hell that I am going to let Voldemort use me like that! And there is no way I am going to let you take that from me!" there was fire in her eyes and her hair danced around her. In that moment of pure admirable strength there was a glimpse of vulnerability. Through her outburst she was trying to hide something. Her chest heaved as she drug air into her lungs. I can feel the anger flowing off her. I took a step towards her feeling a need to reach out to her. But before she let me, she turned and walked into the bathroom locking the door.

It was over an hour before she came out and without speaking or acknowledging my existence. She already had her nightdress on and slipped into bed. Her back to me. There we thin red lines littering the skin that I could see, left over from her ordeal. I lay back and tried to get some sleep.

I woke the next morning at 6:30. Granger was already up. She was sat cross legged in an armchair by the window. Just staring. Outside the windows was dark there was nothing to watch, but she just stared out of the window.

"Hermione?" I called to her. She continued to ignore me with the same vigour as last night. "Fine!" with that I left the room to look for food in the kitchens.

**Sorry bout the short chapter it just seemed to end quite well there. **

**Please rate and reveiw**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing. Before hand I appologies for spelling, grammar ect I am dyslexic and have tried my best I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 5

It was a week after I had been told what was now expected of me. Fuck. I'm not one for swearing but I'm expected to have sex with Malfoy and carry Voldemort's heir so I think the situation constitutes swearing. I still hadn't spoken to Draco since that day and there was no way I was letting him anywhere near me. I haven't left the room in that time preferring to have the house elves bring the food to me. Though I tried they still wouldn't engage me when I tried to thank them when they brought it to me.

Draco had been called down to a meeting with the dark lord. I felt a little guilty ignoring him. This it might affect me the most but it still was affecting him. I mean he had to have sex with a mudblood. That got to be repulsive to him. He was trying to be nice to be. He would often be gone by the time I rose from bed in his place there would be a book waiting for me on my night stand. I guess I should try and be civil to him. At least try on be logical about our situation.

I was half way through my current book when the door to our bedroom slammed open and a very pale Mrs Malfoy stood in the door. She swept over to the bed pulling the bed covers back before running back to the door and pulling something off the floor. She and Draco limped slowly through the door and towards the bed. I found myself slowly moving towards them. Draco was paler than his mother: the ghosts at Hogwarts were flushed compared to him. I could see a split lip, black eye and other bruising and that was just around his face. I moved to the other side of Narcissa and started to help her. She was trying to undo the buttons on his shirts but her hands were shacking so much the task was proving impossible for her. I gently took her hands away from his shirt and did the buttons my self. I the sight that met me was horrific. His chest was a mottle mess of bruising from brand new to old healing bruises. I gently run my hands over the bruise taking note of them, as I reached Draco's lower ribs he moaned and moved away from my hand.

I can feel Narcissa peering over my shoulder watching her son. The anger that is radiating from her is palpable. I look over at her and can see the tears in her eyes. "what happened to him?" I asked her. She barley looked at me before she went back to watching her son. I went to the bathroom a brought a bowl of water and a cloth to help to clean Draco's wounds. I started on his face slowly washing away the blood and muck that covered it.

"It was you." I turned back towards Narcissa, "He refused, for you. That's why he suffered." Guilt washed over me. He had been trying to talk to me all week but I had ignored him now this has happened to him.

"I can heal him if you lend me your wand." I said holding my hand out waiting. She stood quickly and moved away putting some distance between us. She looked disgusted with me. Before I could say any more she has swept out of the room leaving me with Draco.

He was barley even conscious. He was just lay there. I slowly bathed his wound and did what little wandless healing I could. But it just didn't seem like enough. He was in this mess because of me. He had stood up to the dark lord to protect me.

I had to do something to repay him for his kindness.

**21****st**** October 2014 **

**please review it helps soooo much **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: sorry bout the slow updates guys ive been so down recently as I found out I failed my second year of uni. Oh well starting to feel better now. I hope that you like will try and update more frequently now. As always I own nothing and I apologies for any mistakes I trying my hardest. **

Chapter 6

It had been a few days since Narcissa had left us in the room. Draco was very quiet and not talking to me much. I guess it was some pay back for what I had been like. Every day I would check his wounds and try more wandless healing. I was starting to get the hang of it the bruises were healing quickly the smaller cuts had gone and the larger cuts were nicely knitted to together. The only thing I hadn't been able to help much was the broken rib he was currently sporting. I knew the spell to heal it but didn't want to try and heal such a big thing without a wand.

He was sat up in bed with a book when I came back from the bathroom with fresh water. He looked at me and I saw him grimace. I could help but laugh. The big bad Draco Malfoy was moaning (although internally) about having his wounds looked after. I sat next to him on the bed and lowered the sheets that were tucked around his chest. Ever so gently I washed each of the cuts making sure that they didn't get infected. I slowly made my way down his muscular chest until I reach the dark purple bruise on his left hand side. I could see his whole body tense as I neared it.

"Draco. I want to try something, if you'll let me." I said softly. He just looked at me waiting. " I want to try and heal your broken rib. If it works, great. But if it doesn't its going to hurt more." He winced at the idea of more pain but reluctantly agreed.

I place my hand on his shoulder bracing him. "hold on to my arm this will hurt." He grabbed hold of my arms as I gently place my other hand on the bruise. I looked straight into his smokey eyes and summoned my magic. I dug down deep inside and gently coaxed it out building it as much as possible trying to reduce the risk of it failing. I slowly released the spell. The affect was obvious, Draco winced and I could feel the bones and muscle under my hand moving and fixing. Beads of sweat covered Dracos face in the effort it took not to cry out and stay still, he was as white as a sheet.

When the spell had finished he flopped back on to the bed as I tried to catch my breath. The relief in his posture was instantaneous.

"thank you." He said. I just nodded not quite able to speak yet. I felt so drained from doing such a complicated spell with out my wand.

"I'm going to have to practice more." I said. A small grin spread easily across his face, but it was quickly stripped away.

"you know what got to happen now. Don't you?" he said barley more than a whisper. I nodded and turned around lying down next to him. "for what its worth. I'm sorry" he said, looking towards me for any cues. I could feel him watching me but I couldn't bring myself to look back. He had been so good about the whole situation. He had almost died because he didn't want to force me. I slowly sat up and swivelled so my legs were hanging off the bed. He was a ball of nervous tension behind me; I knew he want some reaction from me but I still couldn't look at him.

I began to giggle the thing that had seemed of least importance five minutes ago now seemed like they were the biggest thing ever. For example: my leg hadn't been shaved and were a bit spikey, my underwear happened to be the least flattering possible and I had eat egg sandwiches for lunch and hadn't brushed my teeth since. Suddenly increaibly embrassed at the state my body was in I stood quickly from the bed and hurried over to the bathroom, quickly showing Draco two fingers indicating that I wouldn't be gone long.

Once in the bath room I cleaned myself and changed into something a little better. Although I couldn't really prepare for what was about to happen I tried my hardest. I tried to make sure my hair was some what under control and that the rest of me was presentable. With that I returned to the room.

Draco was still slay down on the bed and arm thrown over his face covering his eyes. I sat down next to him; as I did so he moved the arm and looked at me. I could finally look at him. I his eyes I could see the sincerity of what he had said to me earlier. He gently reached up and stroked my check his slightly rough hands felt nice against me skin. The tears began to well in my eyes and concern flashed through his.

He guided me to lay down next to him never once going faster than what I was willing to do. His hand moved from my check to brush my hair out of the way as I splayed out under me. I gazed up at him. I moved my hand slowly tracing up and down his arm. I could feel the muscles hidden beneath his shirt. Slowly I let my hand go higher: I came to his faces and gently stroked there. He nuzzled into my hand. He was being so gentle. I laced my other hand into his hair and brought him down to me. I placed a swift kiss on his lips watching to see his reaction. A grin blossomed across his face and he kissed me back. I was slow to start but quickly picked up speed. We explored each other mouths as our heart rates began to rise. His hand came to rest on my waist whilst the other was tangled in my hair.


	7. Authors note

**sorry bout the weird ending got to love computers. there is more just got to find it**

**sorry guys **

**laurah2493 xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry about the long wait. Between failing a year at uni and trying to find a job and then restarting uni I have been a bit busy. But here you go. **

**I own nothing. **

I moaned into his mouth in pleasure. I never thought that I could enjoy doing this with Draco Malfoy of all people, but I was l. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

I woke the next morning Draco was wrapped around me, his head resting on my shoulder. As odd as it was for me I felt content with my current situation. I relaxed into his embrace and waited for him to wake up.

It wasn't long before I felt him stirring. He rolled over into his back, groaned, then got up and went straight to the bathroom. I guess he didn't feel the same as me, I don't know how I could even think that he would have enjoyed last night. I felt so foolish. "Come on get over it." I told myself and I got up and out of bed to get ready. I was dressed and curled up with a book before Draco came out of the bathroom. He barely stopped to look at me before he left the room leaving me alone again.

He didn't come back until I was asleep in bed that night and he was gone early the next morning. This continued for the next week. He would wake, get dressed and leave. I went back to what I had been doing before his injuries I spent the day reading and watching the world outside the window. I was lonely and bored the few books Draco had brought me I had long since read I hoped against hope that he would bring me something new or even speak to me in something other than grunts.

I was Sat in my chair trying to levitate a stack of books from one side of the room to the other when he made his grand entrance. The door to our roomful open and rebounded against the wall. Draco stormed in, looked at me, then turned and sat in the bed. I could feel the anger radiating off him. I got up nervously and sat on the opposite side of the bed. It took a while before I built up the courage to speak.

"Do you want to tell me about it? "I asked cautiously. He visibly stiffened at my question. He shook his head and lay back against the pillows. I could see a darkness in his eyes I knew he just needed quiet and to try and relax.

"Ill run you a bath." I said walking towards the bathroom. I'm sure I heard a small thank you.

When he finally return from his elongated stay in the bathroom he came and Sat on the bed n picked up a book. We sat in comfortable silence as we both read before bed. I was just snuggling into the covers when I heard Draco say "wait I got this for you from the library earlier. I'd forgotten." He handed over what looked to be a very large hard backed book. I read the title 'wandless magic. Advanced addition'. My mouth hung open for a while." I'd caught you practicing a few times and thought it might help." Without really thinking I threw my arms around him in thanks. I sat back to read my new book and he went back to his. That night we fell asleep in a comfortable silence.

A little over a week later I was sat in the chair again practicing, this time with a small wooden chair when Draco came in. He looked frustrated and stressed. I moved to sit next to him

"What's wrong? "he just shook his head and threw an arm to hide his face. I gently moved the arm from his face revealing the mass of emotions on his face. I stroked the hairs that had fallen in his eyes away. I knew that if I pitied him it would only anger him. I didn't know what to do for him so I just sat there silently in support gently stroking his platinum blond hair. He slowly relaxed and the tension obviously left his muscles. Now that he appeared better I left his side and went and sat in the window and went back to my book. Eventually he sat up and came and sat next to me in the armchair.

"How's the wandless magic going?" He asked. The question seemed forced but it was but than the silence we had been enduring. In response I waved my hand and floated a glass tumbler of firewhiskey over to him. He looked impressed and thanked me for the drink.

It was a few days after that he first brought Pansy and Blaise up to our room. I sat opposite Pansy whilst Blaise and Draco sat and talked with ease. Slowly we both joined in the lads conversation. We drank tea and ate little finger sandwiches. At the end of the visit it wasn't as awkward. As Pansy left she promised to come back tomorrow. I told her I would see her then.

It was close to lunchtime before Pansy showed up at my door with a small pile of books in her arms. She bristled into the room taking over the space as she went. She grabbed hold of Draco and pulled him up and out the door then started to bustle around our room.

"I've been told," she said "that you are in need of some help with our pureblood ways." She turned to face me and clapped her hands together, it was all I could do not to laugh at her enthusiasm. She worked quickly and diligently instructing me in every aspect of being a pureblood wife. Her Knowledge was extensive and she approached it in the same manner that I had taken to my school work. We started with meal time and went on to how to conduct one's self in Voldemorts presence. It was far more complicated than I could have ever thought possible. There was no way that she could tell me everything that I needed to know in that one afternoon; so we arranged to meet most days. It seemed to me that Pansy, although she seemed to hate me at school, was far more tolerable, even nice.

Pansy and I were sat having tea together when Draco, Blaise and Theo came in. We had been laughing at a story Pansy was telling me of Draco when he was younger. The boys were shocked into silence at Pansy and I getting along so well. When they joined us for tea I was shocked by the comradery that was between the four. It was similar to that of Harry, Ron and I. I couldn't help but smile when I watch their interactions, I was content at that moment just to watch and enjoy their company.

It wasn't till later that I realized that I had been watched. "You seemed to enjoy yourself earlier." Draco said to me. I smiled at him. He was right I had started to enjoy their company.


End file.
